Beauceron
by JordiSquare
Summary: Beauceron


"Me he despertado en _nuestra_ cama pero tú ya no estás a mi lado, alguien se te ha llevado mientras dormía."

Un niño corre. Sin zapatillas, con los pies descubiertos, con la planta hollando el fango espeso tras la lluvia de un suave promontorio en el bosque; al estilo de un chico del siglo veinte.

Tiene cerrado con fuerza el puño derecho.

De entre la maleza, algo logra que el imperecedero afán del niño por perderse cada vez más en el interior del profundo y oscuro bosque se detenga; un perro. Un animal de raza beauceron. Está empapado y parece malherido. El niño le observa a escasos pasos. Se dirige a él. El perro, estático, se deja acariciar por la mano izquierda del niño hasta que ésta llega al hocico, entonces, intenta abrirle la boca violentamente a lo que el beauceron se resiste; más es doblegado. El niño introduce en su cavidad bucal un objeto que guardaba en la mano derecha mientras le sigue acariciando el lomo con la mano izquierda. El perro traga con dificultades. El niño, el niño mira sin ver, con sus ojos perdidos quién sabe dónde.

Una sala llena de luz dibuja líneas de ceniza en un raso suelo de cemento. Un hombre cuarentón está sentado en la litera de su celda, con los codos apoyados en los muslos sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus rasgadas manos. Piensa. Abandonado en el nauseabundo zulo, agitado por su confusión, empieza a llorar como un niño desconsolado. Entonces, un repique metálico silbante le convierte en una estatua, paralizado, observando la sombra que se dirige hacia él desde el pasillo contiguo. Se detiene. El presidiario no le puede ver la cara, para él es una silueta esculpida en el más puro carbón, aunque, dotada del don de la palabra.

―¿Quieres tu medicina? ―le sugiere con voz grave.

Asiente efusivo. Esa pregunta le ha hecho recordar la causa de su alteración. Síndrome de abstinencia. Un regusto dulzón encharca su paladar, se le hace la boca agua nada más pensar que es la hora de la medicina.

Abren la celda dos guardias, le agarran de los hombros y le dirigen al final del pasillo.

Le sueltan en una habitación de color blanco perla. Hay otro hombre. Alto aunque orondo, de facciones robustas, pelo cobrizo y lleva un traje de color marrón claro y camisa azul celeste. Con la mano, le indica que se siente en una de las sillas enfrentadas al borde de una mesa metálica. Lo hace sin rechistar. Le tiemblan las manos al apartar la silla.

―Muy bien. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? ―También se sienta. En la otra silla. Cara a cara.

―La medicina ―balbucea tembloroso.

―No. Me refiero en la cárcel.

Hace una pausa al tiempo que enciende un cigarro y aspira.

―Los actos que suceden en nuestra vida nos cambian, ya sea para bien o para mal. Es lo que te ocurrió. ¿No es así? Unas veces se gana y otras se pierde, hay que admitirlo.

No hay contestación.

―Aquel hombre, ¿cómo se llamaba?; no importa. Te comió la cabeza. Él y su droga jugaron contigo. Estabas a su merced, entera y completamente. Quiero que me lo cuentes. Cuéntamelo. Quiero oír el relato de tus pecados. Quiero saber cómo asesinaste a esos niños, saber qué pensabas mientras segabas sus vidas a golpe de navaja. ―El encarcelado no lo puede ver pero una lágrima brota del ojo del hombre que realiza las preguntas ―¿Qué sentiste cuando asesinabas a mi hijo a sangre fría? ¿Dónde has ocultado su cadáver? ¿Dónde está?

―Le recuerdo.

Una cama. Una mujer duerme en ella, en el lado derecho, pero no hay nadie a su lado, aunque, alguien ha dormido allí antes. La mano de la mujer recorre incesante las sábanas a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que no está. "¿Dónde estás?" se repite una y otra vez. Se levanta de un bote, no le da tiempo a colocarse las zapatillas de estar por casa y comienza andar descalza. Pisa el parqué. Nota el frío que desprende.

―Tengo un encargo ―dice una voz a través del auricular del teléfono.

El hombre cuarentón está de pie frente a la ventana de su dormitorio. Justo detrás de él, su cama y sobre ella, a un lado, una mujer. Su esposa.

―De acuerdo ―dice en voz baja.

Una última mirada a su mujer con unos ojos que pretenden eludir cualquier tipo de conexión entre su mente y su corazón. Y abandona su hogar.

Una mano tuerce un pomo y le abre la puerta. El hombre cruza. Está en su despacho. Una mesa gris, dos asientos de oficina de color negro, estanterías llenas de libros y un cuadro de Francis Bacon colgado en la pared. Simple y llanamente.

Sentado frente a su escritorio, un señor mayor, con alopecia y una bata blanca de médico. El bigote no deja entrever sus finos labios.

―No te quedes en la puerta. Ven, siéntate. ―Él obedece, parece que tras el bigote, el señor dibuja una sonrisa ―Es hora de la medicina.

―Por favor.

―Claro, claro. Quién te iba a dar lo que quieres sino yo. ¿Verdad? Y pensar que el dueño de esos laboratorios farmacéuticos quería deshacerse de tan preciado material sólo por el mero hecho de haberles surgido demasiado adictivo el resultado de su experimento ―Abre un cajón ―Pero antes necesito que me hagas un favor.

―Dime, lo necesito, rápido ―ruega impaciente.

El señor mayor se aguanta una carcajada.

―Oh, Señor. Eres tan vulnerable. Veamos, voy a ir directo al grano. Hay un grupo de personas que me están dando problemas, únicamente quiero que acabes con la mala hierba. Se encuentran en el Distrito Oeste. Se creen que unos jodidos traficantes con un par de botes de pegamento y cuatro porros van a venir a estorbar a mi hogar; no, eso no lo permito. ―Se aclara la garganta tras la incursión de efusividad en sus palabras―. ¿Me entiendes? Quiero que les enseñes que la droga no es dinero fácil y rápido, más bien una muerte segura. ―Se miran fijamente a los ojos―. Otra cosa, te advierto que son unos niños así que será una tarea sencilla.

―¿Qué? No pienso matar a unos críos, no me pidas eso, todo menos eso. Seguramente sólo se están divirtiendo un rato, no son competencia ―casi balbucea.

El señor mayor se enfurece y golpea repetidamente la mesa. Se pasa las manos por la calva.

―No te pido una opinión ―grita―. Es una orden. ¡Dependes de mí! ―Se vuelve a sentar y saca algo del cajón de la mesa. Le muestra una bolsita transparente llena de pastillas moradas.

El hombre casi se abalanza sobre la mesa para alcanzar la bolsita. El señor se la aparta y con la otra mano le agarra del cuello.

―Eres un drogadicto compulsivo. ¡Haz lo que te pido y esto será tuyo!―. Agita la bolsita.

―Por favor, por favor, por favor ―repite lloriqueando. El señor le empuja hacia atrás y hace que caiga al suelo de espaldas. Camina hasta dónde está tirado y se inclina hacia él.

―Levántate y efectúa el encargo de una vez ―le susurra apretando los dientes.

El hombre, una vez erguido, indignado se dispone a marcharse a realizar su cometido cuando el señor le insta a que pare. Da media vuelta.

―Aquí tienes, un adelanto. ―Le agarra la mano y le coloca unas cuantas pastillas. Le cierra el puño. ―Júramelo. Para después de acabar con el trabajo. El resto te lo daré a la vuelta.

―¿Me lo prometes? ―pregunta por lo bajo.

―¿Cuándo te he fallado yo, amigo?―. Parece que sonríe. Le da unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Se dirige al Distrito Oeste.

Una vez llega, algunos niños juegan a beisbol en un sucio parque abierto. Otros llevan las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus chaquetas. Esconden algo. Es un grupo de unos cinco niños, ninguno tendrá más de doce años. Los sigue.

Caminan hasta llegar al extrarradio, a unos metros de distancia de un bosque. El hombre está oculto tras el último bloque de pisos que han dejado atrás. Desde esa distancia puede oírles.

―Hoy le he birlado unas hojas de maría a mi hermano ―dice uno de los niños.

Chocan los cinco entre ellos.

―Sois un intento de traficante. Yo sí que he conseguido una buena mercancía ―chulea otro del grupo.

Las sirenas de un coche patrulla resuenan a lo lejos. Los niños se alertan.

―¿Otra vez ese vejestorio habrá llamado a la policía? Habrá que darle una lección un día de estos.

―Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que nos encuentren y nos requisen el material.

El hombre, se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca las pastillas, las mira goloso, no aguanta más y corre hacia ellos, con el puño izquierdo, dónde mantiene las pastillas, cerrado. Logra captarles antes de que se dispersen.

Algunos empiezan a gritar e intentan huir, pero ferozmente les atrapa, asestándoles múltiples cuchilladas en el tórax, cuello, cara, brazos, piernas y todo lugar del cuerpo que alcance. Se ensaña cruelmente con ellos, sin embargo, uno alcanza a agarrarle del puño cerrado y consigue abrírselo, soltando las pastillas al aire, cayendo al asfalto de la carretera.

El coche patrulla ve el altercado y con la sirena a todo volumen se dirige hacia ellos. El hombre se altera y comienza a dar gritos de rabia, se agacha y comienza a buscar sus pastillas, entonces, mira hacia arriba y ve que el único niño que resta vivo, el que le ha abierto la mano dónde tenía su medicina, está frente a él, con el puño de su mano derecha cerrado con fuerza. Como un animal feroz gatea hacia él pero no logra asirle. Dos policías se abalanzan sobre él y le inmovilizan presionando su cara sobre el duro y rugoso asfalto.

Con el rabillo del ojo ve cómo se aleja su vida hacia el bosque.

Ve cómo un niño corre.


End file.
